


Just a Moment

by underwaterocean



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaterocean/pseuds/underwaterocean
Summary: A freshly reunited Link and Zelda share a soft moment under a tree during a rainstorm.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Just a Moment

They sheltered from the burgeoning rainstorm by hunkering side by side inside the overgrown roots of an old oak tree somewhere in Hyrule. It sat forgotten between the ruins of once prosperous settlements in a land lost to time, in the spaces left over where the old kingdom fell and in its place grew the wilds that greeted its former Princess when she finally sealed the calamity that had tormented it for a century. 

She settled beside him, her former fallen knight now returned to her, their shoulders just brushing in the enclosed space while he gingerly reached out a hand in the wind to feel the cool droplets against his skin. He was so different now, yet hauntingly the same. 

"We've done this before," he recalled softly.

"Many times," she agreed, watching how tenderly he tilted his head to observe his own movements, much like a curious child, before tucking it back into the safety of their little den. He shivered then, pulling his knees up close to his chest in an effort to preserve what was left of his own warmth. 

"You're cold," she worried for him. He had offered her his thickest tunic once the rain had started, leaving him in the thin fabric of his champion's blue. 

"I'm quite alright," he smiled at her then and to Zelda, it seemed as though the world had suddenly taken on a hue that complimented his spirit just right. She felt as her own spirit reached out from within her with an eagerness to blend into the intricacies of his, pushing at the confines of her now very human form, reminding her of the girl she used to be long before she was a vessel for the Goddess. A girl who even then felt the tingling of affection that itched at the end of her finger tips at the sight of him. 

"Are you cold?" he asked, shifting his gaze to better meet hers. 

A lightning strike sounded off in the distance and he startled before she could answer him. He sucked in a sharp breath before holding himself, giving her an apologetic look as he did so. 

"I guess it is rather strange for me to have such baseless fears," he said submissively, the undertones of his voice laced with a melancholy she knew spanned deeper than the simpleness of his words. He kept his face set at an angle that obscured his eyes from hers and she longed to reach out and turn it back to her if only so that she could touch the softness of his cheek. 

"You're also frightened of drowning," she offered for him, causing his body to pivot back towards hers as he regarded her carefully, thoughtfully like one might admire a painting or any other work of art, “If anything, it makes you more courageous. To fight despite them.”

"I suppose that could be true as well.”

It seemed to settle something within him as he grew quiet yet again. They stayed that way for some time, listening to the cadence of the raindrops splattering at their feet, the soothing melody of the wind as it careened in the branches above them. 

"This is nice," she heard his voice again. It brought a tilt to her own lips to hear him so vocal again. He'd always been so reserved, so hesitant to display himself to a world that looked to him as an idol. He’d always been so careful not to shatter their image of him and with it the mirage of their own safety as malice began to threaten the tranquility they’d grown so complacent in. But now, there was an ease to his shoulders and a gentleness to his eyes she’d never seen in such clarity before. He seemed comfortable. 

"The rain?"

"Well, yes and no. I only meant to say I've been alone for quite some time now," the wistfulness in his words strengthened the longing within her and she found herself drifting towards him yet again. 

"As have I."

She pressed into him ever so slightly and he did the same, their bodies almost moving with an innate desire for closeness that had them entangling with one another until she was snugly caged within the confines of his arms. He hesitated only briefly before she felt every muscle in his body soften as he melted into her with the same fluidly she wrapped around him. 

"We've done this before.”

"Many times," she smiled into the dampness of his shirt even though she was too wrapped up in him for him to see it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If for whatever reason you want to see this in my strange handwriting, I wrote this specifically so I could hand write it. Hence the tiny length. It's on tumblr. I never claimed I was mentally stable.


End file.
